yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mako Tsunami (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Mako Tsunami is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Mako Tsunami, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for successfully conducting 150 Tribute Summons/Sets. Mako also appears as an opponent during the special events Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom and Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Blue Gate Keys are required to Duel Mako Tsunami at the Gate. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Mako Tsunami's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Mako for the first time. He will give an exclamation of surprise upon seeing his surroundings, before declaring that this is splendid since he can see a whole school of prey. He briefly laughs, predicting that he'll bring in "a haul of a lifetime," but then turns serious, saying that Duelists should now prepare to feel the full fury of the open waters. Until the player defeats Mako for the first time, whenever they challenge Mako to a Duel, he will be surprised and incredulously ask the player if they are actually serious in wanting to Duel him. He then laughs, before remarking that it seems a big fish has wandered into his waters. Mako then accepts the player's challenge, saying that he never turns down a Duel, but further warns the player that they've made a huge mistake by "swimming into his net." He concludes his dialogue by telling the player, "Prepare to sleep with the fishes!" Upon Mako's first defeat, he gives a brief exclamation of frustration and admits the player won. He goes on to compliment the player, saying that they're as impressive as a shark among guppies. However, he also declares that this defeat won't stop him from owning his own boat and sailing the ocean, and promises that until he "casts off" again, he will never give up. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Mako Tsunami's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Mako again, who explains that since he can't head out into the sea until he has his own fishing boat, this is the reason why he'll become the number one Duelist, as the prestige from that position will allow him to acquire his ship. He goes on to declare that he and the ocean await each other, and that he is looking forward to facing everything that the waters have in store for him. However, he also declares he won't be traveling alone - he'll be sailing with his "The Legendary Fisherman" card, which he has won countless Duels together with, and will continue to keep winning with. Gallery Profile-DULI-MakoTsunami.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-MakoTsunami.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-MakoTsunami.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-MakoTsunami.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-MakoTsunami.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Ocean" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Umi" activated.) Level 40 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Ocean" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Umi" activated.) Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Level 20 Skill: "Mythic Depths" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Umi" activated.) Level 40 Skill: "Mythic Depths" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Umi" activated.) Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Kuriboh Cup Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Mako Tsunami reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Mako Tsunami, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Mako says "Yugi, it will be my very great honor to face you in a Duel!" followed by "This will be a true test!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "What a grand Duel! I salute you, my friend!" ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Mako says "Joey, this shall be a feeding frenzy!" followed by "You don't stand a chance against my Deck!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "You should have known better than to tackle the ocean without wearing a life vest!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "That was an excellent Duel, Joey. Congratulations!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Mako Summons "The Legendary Fisherman", a cut-in frame of Mako appears, and he announces "This card is near and dear to my heart. I Summon The Legendary Fisherman!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "The Legendary Fisherman" during that Duel, a cutscene of "The Legendary Fisherman" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Mako declares an attack with "The Legendary Fisherman", he announces "The mighty ocean commands respect, as do the monsters that inhabit it! I attack with The Legendary Fisherman!" *When Mako Summons "Fortress Whale", a cut-in frame of Mako appears, and he announces "I Summon the most powerful monster in the seven seas! Fortress Whale!" **Most of the time when Mako declares an attack with that monster, he says "I attack with Fortress Whale! Baleen Bombardment!" *When Mako Summons "Kairyu-Shin", a cut-in frame of Mako's face briefly appears, and he announces "You have no clue of the terrors of the deep! Feel the fury of Kairyu-Shin!" ;Spells/Traps *When Mako activates "A Legendary Ocean", he announces "I'm playing this card! The Field Card - A Legendary Ocean!" *When Mako activates "Forgotten Temple of the Deep" or its effect, he announces "My Continuous Trap activates! Forgotten Temple of the Deep!!" *When Mako activates "Fortress Whale's Oath", he announces "I activate my Ritual Spell! Fortress Whale's Oath!" *When Mako activates "Lemuria, the Forgotten City", he announces "I activate a Field Card! Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" *When Mako activates "Tornado Wall", he announces "My Continuous Trap activates! Tornado Wall!" *When Mako activates "Umi", he announces "Did you forget I had THIS card? The Field Card - Umi!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Mako Summons "Amphibian Beast", he announces "I Summon Amphibian Beast!" **Most of the time when Mako declares an attack with that monster, he says "I attack you with Amphibian Beast!" followed by "Sea Claw!" ;Spells/Traps *When Mako activates "Rage of Kairyu-Shin", he announces "Fear the Rage of Kairyu-Shin!" *When Mako activates "Torrential Tribute", he announces "My Trap activates!" followed by "Torrential Tribute!" Trivia *In Duel Links, Daniel J. Edwards (the voice actor of Aigami) voices Mako, instead of Mako's original voice actor, Andrew Rannells. *Mako is the only character to have cut-in frames of himself and/or his face for all the Monster Cards for which he has card-specific dialogue. *Scud, Téa Gardner, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, and Odion, in ascending order, are the characters with the least card-specific dialogue in-game. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *There are some Legendary Duelists who possesses a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell on the field: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! *There are some Legendary Duelists who share the same signature card, and 3D cutscene for the said card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon **Mako Tsunami, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Espa Roba, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Jinzo **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman **Yubel, Jaden/Yubel - Yubel Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters